Crash y Coco, hermanos por siempre
by leinahtan
Summary: One Shot, La complicada Decisión de Crash, por una parte esta Tawna, pero por otra hay algo mas.


Crash al fin había terminado de derrotar a Cortex y salvar a su novia Tawna, el estaba feliz por eso, solo la tenia a ella y ella a el, habían pasado varios días juntos en aquel castillo, No se sabia nada de Cortex, en el castillo de Cortex estaba Crash, liberando lo que quedaba de los animales que Cortex planeaba usar como su ejercito, rompiendo con la maquina de Control mental, algunos de esos animales seguían bajo su control o simplemente eran malvados, Tawna estaba aburrida, tantos Planes que había hecho Cortex para dominar el mundo, para ella era curioso, que Crash le haya puesto un apellido, Bandicoot, era como si le hubiese creado junto a una Familia, en medio de tantas jaulas estaba ella, mirando como Crash liberaba otro mas de los experimentos de Cortex, había experimentado con su rallo evolutivo con gallinas, lagartos, monos, plantas y todo, Con eso Crash al fin pudo terminar, de lo que había sido un hecho inhumano contra los animales, al fin había terminado contra todos los planes de Cortex y de paso poder regresar a la paz de su vida, relajándose en su isla, junto a su bella novia, en una casita en la playa, podrían tener una gran vida juntos pero, Tawna se aburría, encontraba que el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente en la isla, a pesar de ser joven ella quería acción en su vida, intentando convencer a Crash a vivir a otra parte, mudarse parecía ser un gran desafió para Crash, ya que el también era un experimento pero fuera de eso había otro problema, el no sabia hablar, ¿como vería la sociedad a un animal evolucionado y mas encima casi mudo? apenas Crash podía hacer gestos, pero la cosa no importaba, lo que a ella le importaba era salir de esas aburridas islas, Crash intentaba hacerse a la idea de viajar, pero, aun tenia cosas que hacer, revisar si no era problema, la comida, el agua, y lo que sea, no le gustaba mucho la idea de viajar ya que el prefería relajarse en la paz y tranquilidad de la isla Sanity, a parte que era el único lugar donde podía conseguir una deliciosa fruta que a el le encantaba, mientras el seguía ahí Tawna seguía aburriéndose, ese lento estilo de vida era para ella muy aburrido como lento, quería acción, quería emoción, cuando estaban en el laboratorio de Cortex encontró algo raro, mientras revisaba la lista de Experimentos ella encontró algo de mucho interés, Bandicoot Coco, "Bandicoot Coco" ese apellido, Bandicoot, sera familia, ese seria otro motivo por el cual Crash se quedaría en esa isla, encontrando aquel documento ella lo esconde, Nitrus brio tenia otro experimento Bandicoot, si Crash se enteraba ese otro experimento Bandicoot el tal vez jamas abandonaría la isla con tal de encontrarlo, con documento en manos ella se aleja de donde estaba, yendo a otra parte de la isla, esta se encuentra con un sujeto muy extraño, tenia pura pinta de ser pandillero, El había observado a Tawna, ella de inmediato se esconde, pero, fue demasiado tarde, el ya la vio, pero sin mala intención el le dice  
-¿que pasa muñeca? ¿viste un fantasma o algo?-.  
con lo que Tawna sale de donde se esconde y le responde  
-¿tu eres uno de los lacayos de Cortex?-.  
-si y no, solo un tipo que tiene muchas influencias, ¿y tu eres?-.  
-Tawna-.  
-Pinstripe Potoroo-.  
-un placer-.  
-el placer es mio hermosa dama-.  
-bueno, mucho gusto pero estoy apurada-.  
-¿para donde vas?-.  
-voy apurada, no tengo tiempo para platicar, asta luego

ella se había ido con esos papeles, Pinstripe solo la veía alejarse, mientras Tawna se iba el solo dice -que linda chica-.  
ella se había ido lejos, con papeles guardados dentro de un cajón en casa, ella tenia de todo un poco, mas cosas decorativas para el hogar, bueno, eran las cosas que Crash encontraba por ahí cuando entraba a los pueblos de los nativos, era raras las veces que el pasaba por allí, las veces que pasaba eran para conseguir algunas cosas para la casa que el creía conveniente como mantas y jarrones.

habían pasado unos pocos días antes de preparar para irse de la isla, con cuidado, Crash empieza a guardar las cosas, pero al recoger unos pantalones, pero al recoger la cesta observa lo que era su pequeña casa completamente vacía, no era mucho lo que tenia ni tampoco mucho lo que el necesitaba, Crash solo se sentía a gusto con algo de compañía, sentándose en el suelo el piensa un momento el ¿por que irse de un lugar el cual a el le encantaba? mordiéndose el dedo solo para pensar o pasar el rato, en la puerta de entrada se aparece Tawna, la cual parecía algo mas sonriente que de costumbre, Crash al verla solo dice -¿esho?-  
-¿que cosas Crash?-.  
-i i i ie-.  
-¿por que estoy contenta?-.  
-a ha-.  
-es por que ya falta poco para que nos vallamos, ¿como que se te olvida?-.  
-auww, io no i-.  
-¿que no te quieres ir?-.  
-a ha-  
-¿por que corazón?-.  
-ie ago-.  
-¿que es algo? ¿algo como que?-.  
-io e se-.  
-vamos Crashcito, anímate, tal vez llegando aya consigamos algo mejor-.  
-iuna aimilia-.  
-¿tal vez?-.

Con esa persuasiva consigue interesar a Crash para aceptar mejor lo del viaje, al día siguiente Crash se estaba dando un ultimo paseo por las islas antes de abandonarlas para siempre, mientras andaba tranquilo se topa con un terrible enemigo, Pinstripe Potoroo, el cual estaba juntando muchas maletas, varias con lo que parecía ser joyas, el al toparse con Crash de inmediato dice  
-e tu, ¿que haces aquí?-.  
-ie je je ej-.  
Crash de inmediato levanta las manos ya que Pinstripe tenia su metralleta Rusa en su mano, algo asustado por esa temible arma de fuego solo cierra los ojos, Pinstripe solo observa a Crash el cual le dice -no me interesas por el momento-. bajando su arma resignado a disparar, tomando su maleta este se dirige a otra parte de la isla, pero antes de irse le dice a Crash -no se tu pero yo no le quitaría los ojos de encima a esa voluptuosa chica-. ya dicho eso el se retira, Crash queda con la duda de ¿que chica? -¿Tawna?-. Crash inseguro se devuelve para su casa, cerca de la jungla, al llegar ahí este se pone a pensar un momento, ¿Tawna estaba haciendo algo? Crash era simple, el no necesitaba de mucho para ser feliz, a la casa entra Tawna la cual ya tenia su maleta lista, con sonrisa en la cara le dice a Crash -nos vamos corazón-. Crash iba a ir por sus cosas pero, la pregunta se hace  
-¿ie oultas?-.  
-¿que oculto? pues, nada-.  
-¿o eserio?-.  
-pues si, ¿por que habría de ocultarte algo?-.  
-os os, os ie no ir-.  
-¿y eso que tiene que ver con que oculte algo?-.  
Crash sospechando de Tawna le quita la maleta, registrando lo que tenia dentro saca un trozo de papel el cual tenia algo escrito, Crash al no saber leer bien mira por un buen rato esa extraña lista, al fin comprendiendo eso dice-  
-ie es shesho-.  
-¿una lista?-.  
-ia y-.  
-¿bueno que tiene de especial?-.  
el estaba contando con los dedos, tenia una idea de todos los experimentos que libero y de los que enfrento, ahí el solo levanto su dedo que decía ¿que hay con ese 1? ella viendo eso dice -yo no se nada-. con lo que Crash solo miraba la lista, ese nombre en especial le resonaba en la Cabeza que tenia, diciendo al fin su nombre -Coco-. con lo que Tawna dice -si esa es tu hermana-. en la cara de Crash había un asombro, el tenia una hermana, Contento el empieza a saltar, al salir de la casa Tawna lo detiene diciéndole  
-Crash, por favor, ya nos estamos yendo, olvídate de eso, fue solo un experimento, nadie sabe si resulto o fracaso-.  
Crash se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, el solo se sienta en el suelo pensando, al pensar el dice  
-no pota-.  
-¿que no importa? ¿que hay de nuestro futuro juntos?-.  
Crash estaba con la espada en el frente y el a la pared, no tenia opción, si elegía buscar a esa tal "Hermana" tendría que olvidarse de Tawna, Crash sentía algo por ella, pero-.  
-perdón-.  
Claramente dijo esa palabra, dejando sola a Tawna, sola en su nuevo viaje

Tawna solamente recoge sus maletas, tomando esas cosas va hacia la isla de Cortex a tomar el dirigible, al llegar ahí observa a alguien quien tenia los mismos planes, Pinstripe Potoroo tenia sus cosas listas, incluso su grupo de secuaces, ella observa al sujeto y le dice  
-¿que haces?-.  
-nos vamos de este basurero, ¿por que esa cara primor?-.  
-eso no importa-.  
Pinstripe viendo la tristeza en la cara de la chica le pregunta  
-¿como era que te llamabas?-.  
-Tawna-.  
-bueno, Tawna, ¿quieres acompañarme asta la ciudad?-.  
-¿a la ciudad?-.  
-si, a la ciudad, planeamos instalarnos ahí, si quieres acompañarme-.  
-encantada-.

Crash había llegado donde las celdas, todas vacías, los experimentos se habían ido en el dirigible de Cortex, pocos como Crash se quedaron, al entrar a la sala de Experimentos de Cortex vio lo que era su celda, la que tenia el nombre de Crash, al estar ahí el solo grita -¡COCO!-. en búsqueda de ella, revisando todas y cada una de las habitaciones , al escuchar a la lejanía otro ruido, apurado el va a revisar, con eso lentamente Crash se acerca a revisar una habitación, al escuchar mas ruidos este entra a otra habitación que parecía estar en un clocet, pero esta estaba vacío, no tenia nada, tras golpear la pared del closert por haberse equivocado, al golpearlo escucha un golpe de metal, al sentir ese golpe de metal Crash empieza a golpear la pared muy despacio, sintiendo que estaba hueca, al tomar un poco de dinamita este la vuela por completo, observando una gran celda, en ella había una manta, el observando esa manta que algo envolvía, rompiendo la reja este observa que la mantita se alejaba, al ver que se ocultaba el lentamente se agacha, para demostrarle que no es peligroso, acercándose lentamente esa mantita el observa una tabla que tenia unos análisis, observando claramente un nombre

No- 104 Coco Bandicoot,

de la mantita se asoma una carita, era muy pequeña, esta estaba temblando de miedo al ver a Crash y la fuerte explosión, ella viendo lo grande que era dice  
-¿que eres tu?-.  
Crash no podía creer, en frente de el estaba la única que podía ser su única hermanita, el levantándola la mira a los ojos, le dice -Coco-.  
y la abraza, ella no entendía quien era el, en los brazos de Crash el sale del horrible lugar, con niña en brazos el toma un computadora, algo de ropa de mecánico ya que era lo único que podía encontrar el el horrible castillo, ya con esas cosas el se lleva a la niña del lugar, llegando a la casa de la isla Sanity, mirando el hermoso lugar ella dice -que bonito, ¿como se llama este lugar?.- Crash no tenia idea de como se llamaba la isla, mirando una Wumpa en el suelo la toma ofreciéndole -¿Wumpa?-. ella viendo dice -la Isla Wumpa-. viendo tan hermoso lugar solo se maravilla ya que el único lugar al que a estado a sido una celda, mirando a tan alegre tipo que la llevaba, mirándolo a los ojos viendo una simple mirada, unos ojos de verde color, una alegría que parecía contagiarse, ella viéndolo le dice  
-¿he-he-her-hermano?-.  
en el rostro de Crash su sonrisa empieza hacerse mas grande aun, en el rostro De Coco solo se tenia una mirada de impresión al ver tan gran sujeto, el solo la abraza, Coco en sus brazos solo dice -tu, eres, mi hermano-. con lo que le recibe el abrazo, y e su varita una pequeña sonrisa se forma dándole el mas grande de los regalos al pobre Crash, una familia


End file.
